His New Job
by EvilLydia
Summary: Ceil is gone and Finny is out of work. It didn't last long though, as he was offered one just days after the funeral. Will things work out or will his clumsy nature be his downfall?
1. An Offer he didn't have Time to Refuse

So, I haven't read Black Butler in quite a while so this is based off the end of the anime, where Ceil turns into a demon (I didn't see the movie either). I don't own Black Butler.

Chapter 1 - An Offer He didn't have Time to Refuse

Finny didn't know where to go. The young master was gone and he didn't have a job now. He sat across the road from the Phantomhive manor. He couldn't help but cry silently. He thought that he was going to serve his master forever. He barely even noticed when it started to rain.

It wasn't until he stopped feeling the water on his head that he looked up. Above him was the beautiful face of Lady Lizzy. She was holding an umbrella above the both of them. "Hello Finny," she said softly, kneeling down so that she was eye level with him.

"Are you OK?" she asked. The umbrella shifted as she went to touch his face but he leaned back out of the way, exposing himself to the rain even more. "Finny," she said a little more firmly. When he met her eyes she spoke in her soft voice again, "I know that Ceil meant a lot to all of you but you can't just stay here." Instead of her normal, bright colors, she was wearing all black. That made sense, the funeral wasn't that long ago.

He heard her voice but her words weren't registering with him. Her lips were moving and it was a soft noise to him but that was all. His world had completely fallen apart and he didn't know what to do.

"M'Lady," came a lady's voice from a short distance away. "We should head inside soon." Elizabeth looked over to where Paula was waiting for her by the carriage. "I'll be there in a moment." she called.

She pulled Finny to his feet. "You're coming with me." He wanted to pull away but he was afraid that he would knock her over so he ended up following her to the carriage.

Once they were inside the carriage she looked at him and crossed her arms. "So, Bard went back to America but where did the others go?" Finny looked back at her, "I don't know." his voice was quiet and weird, like it wasn't his at all.

They sat in silence for a while. She didn't quite know what to say and was content to just stay quiet for a while. "What about Mey Rin?" she pushed. He just slowly shook his head. She wanted him to react to something, anything, but he just wouldn't.

As they were nearing her manner she decided to come right out with her reasoning. "Listen Finny," she said, and waited for him to give her his full attention. "the reason that I really came was for you. Your strength is incredible and you could be a very useful addition to my household."

He actually reacted to this. His head perked up slightly and he finally looked her fully in the eyes. She continued, "I want you to work for me directly. You will be my personal servant."

He looked down again with a perplexed look on his face, "My reason for living was my master. I was supposed to serve him for the rest of my life." She frowned at him. "Sometimes," she said gently, "we can have more than one purpose in life. I thought it was going to be my purpose to stay by Ceil's side but that didn't happen. Now we must find some other purpose. There is something that me just have to find out for ourselves."

She didn't know if what she said got through to him but she didn't talk again for the rest of the trip.

As they were getting out of the carriage, he looked around in awe. Her brother met her at the door, that definitely wasn't a good sign. He was so overprotective, even when he didn't need to be. "Where have you been, Elizabeth?" he asked, eyeing Finny. "I just needed to wrap something up." she said, making her way up the stairs.

"Finny," she said as he walked alongside her, "the first thing we need to do is to cut your hair." "What!?" Finny yelped, holding his hair close to his head. "Well," Lizzy retorted, "you can't go around looking like that."

Finny was looking at her nervously, "I don't want to lose my hair." Lady Lizzy patted his hand, "You're not going to lose your hair. We're just going to make it look better, I promise." She took his hand and led him up the stairs.


	2. Getting Used to a New Job

Chapter 2 - Getting Used to a New Job

The hairdresser scolded him several times for squirming around in the chair while she was cutting his hair but he couldn't help it. Someone having scissors so close to his head was making him nervous. Lady Lizzy smiled at him gently and reminded him that it was for the best. It was nice to know that she was there for him and it really did make him feel a little better.

He hadn't wanted to take off his hat but Lady Lizzy allowed him to borrow a handkerchief to tie around his neck. She was really curious about why he wanted to cover his neck but he didn't want to let her see. She covered her eyes when took off his hat. He thought that she had peeked but she didn't say anything.

When his haircut was finished he ran his hand through his hair and enjoyed the way it felt. It was different than before but his hair still covered his head. Lady Lizzy held up a mirror and said, "See, Finny, you look really good." Finny smiled at his reflection.

"Starting tomorrow you are going to beginning to learn how to duel." Lady Lizzy said definitively. Finny frowned and bit his lip slightly but he nodded and gave little 'yes ma'am'.

That night, he was shown to a room that he shared with some other servants. He was a little nervous around strangers but they were all very nice to him. As he warmed up to them and time passed rather quickly. Before he knew it was time for all of them to go to bed. He wanted to talk to them a little more but they wanted to sleep and he didn't want to get them mad at him on his first day. They had told him that the masters of the house were really strict so he was going to make sure that he behaved.

He felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was woken. The sun wasn't quite up yet. "Rise and shine," said Brian, one of the nice servants that he had met last night, "time to get to work."

Finny yawned loudly and stretched. After he had washed his face, dressed for the day and grabbed a bite of bread and an apple to eat, Miss Karin came up to him and said, "Miss Elizabeth is waiting for you in the court yard. Be there promptly." Miss Karin was an elderly maid with a tight, strict looking face. She wasn't very nice in the way that she spoke to people but it wasn't like she was really mean either. Not everyone liked her though.

The cool morning air made him shiver. Lady Lizzy was standing in the court yard next to a very big man. As he got closer he could see that the man had a long scar stretching across his right eye. "Finny," said Lady Lizzy, her voice was sharper than he had ever heard it before. "here!"

He stood at attention before her and she held out a sword to him. He stepped up to her her and took it, careful not to touch her hand. "This is Mr. Woolen." she gestured to the man next to her. "He is the person that is going to be training you."

"It's nice to meet you." Finny said. Mr. Woolen simply nodded. The frown seemed to be permanently stained on his face.

He was a little clumsy with it, he had never held a sword before. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing. While he was dueling Mr. Woolen knocked the sword out of his hand over and over again. He didn't really want to attack because he was an ally and if he hurt him that would be bad.

This lasted for a long time and finally Lady Lizzy stopped this. "Finny! I know you are strong enough to hold that sword. What are you doing?"

He felt his face heat up and he looked at the ground. "Sorry," he said quietly. Because he was looking at the ground he couldn't see that the hard look on her face softened somewhat.

"Mr. Woolen," she said in a slightly different tone. "please put the sword down. We're going to do something else." She turned to Finny. "Don't move. No matter what. Mr. Woolen," she addressed him again, "I want you to push Finny to the ground."

Finny didn't really know why she was doing this but he obeyed her. Mr. Woolen placed his hands on Finny's shoulders and pushed. At first he pushed gently but that didn't last long. Within minutes he was red in the face from pushing. Finny could feel his strength but he was stronger. Despite not moving at all, he was a little scared of the angry look on Mr. Woolen's face.

I don't know why Lizzy knows about Finny's strength but she found out somehow.


End file.
